1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental care and, more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning teeth.
2. Background Art
Effective tooth cleaning remains an ongoing challenge to persons each day. Ideally, brushing is carried out at least once daily in a manner to thoroughly clean all exposed tooth surfaces. The tooth cleaning industry has offered a multitude of products aimed at allowing users to achieve this end.
The most basic tooth cleaning apparatus is the conventional, manual toothbrush. In its simplest configuration, this toothbrush has an elongate handle with a graspable proximal region and a distal region with flexible bristles projecting in a substantially parallel array from a generally rectangular base region. The size and shape of the “rectangle” may vary considerably.
The most common technique for cleaning teeth involves manipulating the brush to cause the bristles to move up and down during a cleaning process. This process not only effectively causes the bristles to dislodge foreign material from between the teeth and under the gums, but also stimulates the gum region. While this brushing technique can be practiced on the outside surfaces of the front teeth, it is difficult, to the point of being impractical, to practice on the back teeth and particularly on the inside surfaces of the front teeth on both the upper and lower jaws. Those conscientious about performing effective tooth cleaning generally will use the vertical brushing technique at the front jaw region, use horizontal brush strokes on the outside surfaces of teeth at the back of the upper and lower jaws, and access through horizontal strokes the inside tooth regions on the back teeth. The inside surfaces on the front teeth on the upper and lower jaws, where the jaws have a curved “U” shape, for the most part remain untreated beyond any cleaning effect resulting from being exposed to the tooth cleaning paste that migrates to thereagainst. It is so difficult to access these regions with a conventional brush that, for the most part, the inside surfaces of these teeth remain untouched by the bristles during even a relatively thorough brushing. By reason of the limited ability of persons to clean the inside front tooth surfaces on the upper and lower jaws using conventional toothbrushes, these surfaces are prone to deterioration, as through progressive plaque buildup.
Various different apparatus have been devised as an alternative to the “manual” toothbrush. It is well known to provide bristles on elements that are rotated relative to an associated handle. It is also well known to cause repetitive oscillation of bristles or vibratory movement that causes the bristles to move in a random manner. With any of these apparatus, the user need only place the bristles in contact with the tooth region to be brushed, whereupon the movement of the bristles relative to the handle effects the desired scrubbing action.
Many of these products very effectively clean the regions of teeth where the bristles are brought into contact, and have been highly commercially successful. However, they all contend with the same problem; that being that it is difficult to cause the bristles to access certain tooth regions, particularly on the inside, front regions of both jaws. While it is geometrically possible for these conventional brushes to access these hard-to-reach regions, as a practical matter, persons on a daily basis will not take the time necessary, or make the effort, to do so. Morning tooth brushing often becomes a routine that is done rather hastily. In fact, most persons brush in a fairly consistent manner that is quick and convenient, rather than thorough.
If one observes these brushing routines, it can be seen that adequate brushing occurs only at the outside tooth surfaces and potentially on the inside surfaces on the teeth on both jaws that can be readily accessed, using a toothbrush with a straight handle, at the rear region of the jaws.
As a consequence of poor brushing habits, plaque buildup on the inside tooth surfaces is inevitable, particularly at the front regions which are the most inaccessible. The teeth and the gums in this area are prone to deterioration. Many persons that brush ineffectively have had the experience of a professional tooth cleaning procedure during which the focus is on plaque removal at the inside tooth surfaces, and particularly at the front regions of the jaws.
The industry continues to seek out tooth cleaning apparatus and techniques that will allow effective cleaning of virtually all exposed surfaces of a person's teeth. In doing so, designers take into account that a daily brushing ritual is undertaken with less than total enthusiasm and with an aim towards prompt completion, rather than thoroughness.